Computer systems typically include a combination of computer programs and hardware, such as semiconductors, transistors, chips, circuit boards, storage devices, and processors. The computer programs are stored in the storage devices and are executed by the processors. Computer systems often send and receive data. A computer network is a telecommunications network that allows computer systems to exchange that data.